Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker Route
Get Mishchievous Mole and go to Infant Isle Infant Isle Buy 3 medicinal herbs and a stone axe (equip). Avoid all encounters with slimes, and get in an encounter with Platypunk Go into the cave and retrieve the Cypress Staff. Get in enough encounters to get to level 5. If you manage to get a Chimera's Wing drop, you can save a minute by using it once you leave the cave. If not, walk back, sell the Cypress Staff and buy as many medicinal herbs as possible. Xeroph Head straight for the Orc fight. Equip your new weapon on Incarnus. Buy ~5 medicinal herbs and 2 Moonwart bulb and turn it to night. Retrieve the darkonium and scout a Chimera and head back to the cave where Orc was. (I've been surprisingly succesful at having Chimera be the opposite sex of mischievous mole, don't know why!) Try to get into few encounters as possible to get to Golem (a few fights are good for EXP) Retrieve daronium and Yggdrassil leaf and start the battle. Palish Purchase a rapier and give it to Incarnus. Give Incarnus's weapon to Chimera. Turn back to day. Complete the slime challenges, retrieve the darkonium, and enable the short cut. Go back and breed Chimera and Mischievous mole and purchase Strong medicines (as many as possible-1) and medicinal herbs. It's unclear the best method for this (wait around for a trainer?), but get your monsters up to level 8 before heading into the dungeon. Get the other darkonium before going into the dungeon. There's a regular treasure chest that is safe to get to and can potentially be helpful, however it's sometimes an enemy so it may not be worth it. Evade everything and get to the boss. Pick up darkonium and Yggdrasil leaf. Once boss is defeated, turn it back to night buy 9 Strong medicines and 9 medicinal herbs. South Celeste Make way to South Celeste through Infern Scout a Nardragon. If you encounter 3, it can be dangerous, so run. With 2 it should be possible. Dragon slash probably works well. Scout a Mecah-mynah Get the darkonium and into the dungeon. Get the Yggdrasil dew in the sun temple. Proceed with the story. Lose to Dr. Snap as quickly as possible. Get the gold bar? on Domus and head to Infant Isle. Infant Isle II Get Hades Condor, with Nardragon and Spike Hare at Psyche 100 and Incarnus at 20 the odds should be good. Keep Hades Condor and send back Nardragon. Hopefully you've picked up a skill seed by now and get Hades Condor's heal-all to 30p Go to Fert Isle Fert Isle Sell the gold bar? and buy 5 oomph powders and a good number of strong medicines Put the party members that are stored on standby Need to fight Boss Troll to get an OP sword Have Spike Hare use Paralyze Attack with oomph, and have the others attack. Go fight Great Dragon. North Celeste Heal (since it's fast here!) Get a headhunter. With everyone oomphed it should be pretty easy. Give Nardragon the sword from Boss Troll, Headhunter the spear from Orc. Evading enemies, get to Demon-At-Arms and win the fight In Celeste south Warp to Fert Isle 'Domus ' Buy 2 wizard shilling and 9 strong medicine (and anything else you need, you'll be losing money soon). Save and get a Mum that's the opposite sex of headhunter (might need to reset). Breed everyone you can. Go to the metal menagerie. One time through should be enough. Proceed through the tournament (taking Incarnus off the team) Go to the HQ. Retrieve the Forester's Axe. After the boss fight kill yourself to warp back to Domus. In the last dungeon, proceed through with stealth and get the Yggdrasil dew and that weapon outside that's pretty strong. Proceed to the boss fights. Time ends when the final music finishes.